U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,513 to Lohr discloses a Fe base ferritic alloy for use in heaters. This alloy contains, among other things, 0.01%-1.0% Al and 20%-50% Ni. This alloy has not only a high nickel content but also a low aluminum content.